


Enough

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Ermal and Fabrizio had a big fight. How will their relationship continue?





	1. Chapter 1

Ermal and Fabrizio met in 2017 at Sanremo. They became very close very quick and they decided to make a song. This song was called non mi avete fatto niente. The proces of the song was magical to them and something blossomed between them. Somewhere along the proces it became more than friendship and they gave in to their longings for each other. They were both very happy, but decided to not come out to the public yet. They only told their family's who were fine with it. But first they had to focus on Sanremo and then Eurovision. Months went by, Eurovision was over and the boys had more time to themselves.  
  
They were sitting on the couch of Fabrizio's livingroom, enjoying eachother company. Fabrizio has something on his mind for a few days now and he thought that this would be the right moment to tell Ermal.  
  
**"Amore"** Fabrizio said while caressing Ermal curls.  
_"Yes Bizio."_  
**"I was thinking....Maybe...It's the right time for us now."**  
_"Right time for what?"_  
**"For us to come out to the public."**  
Ermal sat straight up and stared at Fabrizio.  
_"What? No!"_  
**"Why not? We would wait till Eurovision was over. And well, it's over now so..."**  
_"No Fabrizio we said we'll do it when the time is right and we are sure."_  
**"No we didn't!"**  
_"It's not gonna happen, I'm not doing it!"_  
**"Why not? Give me one good reason."**  
_"Well, first of all, our careers. God knows what's gonna happen to them."_  
**"So you care more about your career than our relationship?"** Fabrizio started to get a bit angry now.  
_"What? No! Of course not!"_  
**"Why does it sound like that then?"**  
_"What?"_  
**"You know what. You are just selfish Ermal. Only cares about himself. I'm in this too you know!"**  
Fabrizio got up and walked away to the kitchen, trying to cool down.  
_"Fabrizio Mobrici! Don't you walk out on me!"_

But Fabrizio didn't come back. Ermal sighed deep and rubbed his face with his hands. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Fabrizio just staring at a glass of wine in front of him. He hoped Fabrizio had calmed down a bit but could see in his body he wasn't.  
  
Fabrizio walked over to Ermal and looked him stone cold in the eyes.  
**"You know what I think? I think you're a pussy who is too scared to come out as his true self and is scared of what people think."**  
Ermal just stood there speechless with hurt in his eyes.  
**"I'm sick of living in a lie Ermal! I want to be able to touch you, to love you, to kiss you without being concerned of people seeing us! I AM SICK OF IT!"**  
_"So what? Are you breaking up with me now?"_ Ermal was also getting really angry now.  
**"Don't give me idea's Ermal."**  
_"O so you're actually considering it now?"  
_**"I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!"**

Fabrizio was screaming with rage. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't suppress himself.

  
_"FINE GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR LIVE THEN."_

Ermal immediately got out of the house and left Fabrizio in his kitchen.  
What the hell happend? Fabrizio still stood speechless in his kitchen. They never had an argument this bad. They both didn't know how to handle with this and were too scared to send a text to the other person.  
  
It was now evening and Fabrizio still felt really bad, but also still mad at Ermal.  
  
I'm gonna go to a club tonight and get drunk, it need to forget everything for a while. Fabrizio thought. And so he did. He hasn't been to a club for a few years now. He wasn't the youngest anymore and much prefers to be at home with his friends and family. But now Fabrizio couldn't care less. All he wanted to do is get drunk.  
  
Fabrizio drank a lot and became drunk quicker than he thought.  
"Hey there, how are you?" Fabrizio turned around, a woman stood behind him. They introduced themselves to each other and were talking for a while now. The woman seemed very fond of Fabrizio. She laughed a lot at him, touched his arm and at some point had her arm around Fabrizio's waist. Fabrizio...well he was too drunk to register everything. What he also didn't register is that someone in the club made a picture of him and the woman being really close and had put it on Twitter.  
  
Meanwhile Ermal was laying in his bed, being really sad. He was scrolling through Twitter when all of a sudden he came across a picture. The quality wasn't so good and it was really dark. He zoomed in on the picture and there was a woman and a man standing close to each other. "Wait. What. Is this...Fabrizio. No it can't be." He again looked really close at the picture and yes it was Fabrizio. Ermal could feel his heart break. He was sobbing into his pillow, he couldn't believe it. " So he really doesn't love me? I thought he was just angry and we'll talk it out." But now the realisation of being cheated on has hit him in the face. He didn't know it was possible, but he was even more angry then he already was today.  
  
  
Back at the club Fabrizio and the woman were still talking. Fabrizio had his arm around her and was smiling a lot. He thought the woman was really friendly and it made him forget about the argument with Ermal. The alcohol might also have done its job.  
"Hey why don't we go to my house? I live nearby." The woman said. "Alright why not." Fabrizio didn't have a clue the woman had other intentions then he thought, but he was soon gonna find out.  
After a short walk they arrived at the woman's house. "You are really handsome you know." The woman said. "Um thanks I think?" Why would the woman say that to him? They were friends right? The woman unlocked the door and they got into her house. As soon as Fabrizio turned around the woman leaned in to kiss him. Fabrizio quickly turned his face and looked shocked at the woman. " Why would you do that?" "That's what were here for right?" The woman replied. "No! I have a ...oh forget it. I'm gonna go." Fabrizio left the house and started running. He has to go to Ermal.


	2. Enough

Ermal was laying in bed trying to get some sleep, but of course he couldn't. All he could think about was Fabrizio _, his Bizio_. Ermal grabbed his phone and scrolled through all his pictures. He came across one of him and Fabrizio. It's a selfie in bed from their first night together. You can see Fabrizio fast asleep on Ermal's chest, cuddling him and Ermal smiling soft at the camera. He remembers this moment very well. It was one of the happiest memories he has. Fabrizio is _his_ happy memory.

For the hundredth time today Ermal has tears in his eyes. "I've ruined everything. How can I ever be happy again?" All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Why is someone at the door at this time?" Ermal got up, dried his eyes and went to the front door.

 

 _"Fabri? What are you doing here?"_ Fabrizio had tears in his eyes and was still out of breath from all the running. He grabbed Ermal and put him in a strong hug.

**"I just had to see you."**

_"Bizio, please don't leave me for that woman."_ They were both crying into each other’s shoulders now.

**"Wha...how did you know there was a woman with me?"**

_"_ _Someone made a pic and put it on Twitter."_

**"No Ermal you don't understand. I just wanted to forget everything for a bit so I went to the club, and I met this woman there, she was really friendly. And she invited me to her house but then she tried to kiss me! I didn't know she wanted to do that! I swear! She just leaned in but I pulled anyway before she could kiss me. You have to believe me Ermal.’’**

_‘’Really? You didn’t do anything with that woman?’’_

**‘’Absolutely nothing. And how could I when I only love person?’’**

They pulled out of the hug and looked into each other’s eyes.

‘’ _But I thought you hated me after today.’’_

 **‘’I can never hate you Ermal.’’** Fabrizio said in a loving way, stoking his cheek.

_“But..but..’’_

**‘’No buts. I love you, and only you. Now please shut up and kiss me.’’**

The kisses were slow and loving, and Fabrizio tried to put all his emotions into them. After Ermal’s heart was still broken about 30 minutes ago, he felt like falling in love all over again. He never felt more relieved.

After that they went upstairs to cuddle up, and try to get some sleep. Ermal head on Fabrizio’s chest and Fabrizio stroking Ermal’s hair.

 

**‘’You know, we don’t have to come out yet. All I wanted was to show the world what an amazing boyfriend you are. I know it’s a lot of pressure, and I couldn’t have asked you to do that. I’m sorry for everything I said today.’’**

_‘’It’s alright, I get it. I do wanna come out, but when the time is right._

**‘’Of course amore, don’t worry about it.’’**

_‘’But Bizio? Promise me one thing. I don’t ever wanna fight like that again, it was horrible. Shall we never do that again please?’’_ Fabrizio laughed.

 **‘’That’s a deal!’’** They shared one more kiss before they fell asleep.

 

Three weeks later

It was yet another interview they were asked to do. Nothing special, just the usual. But today was special, because Ermal planned to come out to the public. Only Fabrizio didn’t know, it was gonna a surprise. He didn’t have a plan, but he’ll figure it out Ermal thought. They went live in a few minutes so they sat down and prepared themselves for the interview.

It was going well. Every question was the same as usual really. ‘’How have you met? Are you gonna write more music together?’’ things like that. But then a very interesting question came around.

‘’So are you in a relationship with someone?’’

 _‘’Actually, yes I am. And Fabrizio is too.’’_ Ermal grabbed Fabrizio’s hand and smiled at him. _‘’Because we are in a relationship together. And nobody could make me any happier then he can.’’_ Ermal said proudly.

Fabrizio was gobsmacked, he didn’t see that coming at all, but he was really proud. In response he just gave Ermal a big wet kiss on the cheek. Also he, couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I couldn't come up with something better...

**Author's Note:**

> Also leave a comment if you want!


End file.
